School for Six, Or Maybe Eight
by HGHPlove4ever15
Summary: Sequal to Summer for Six. The six are back to school, there two other friend are there two, Alice and Frank. Hope you injoy! L/J, S/OC, R/OC, A/F! R&R, no flaming, and if you don't like it, then don't read it, it works out for everyone!
1. Trusting and Regreting

Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sequal to Summer for Six is here. Enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter...Blah Blah Blah Blah...You get it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James had been going out for a month. Lily was still a little shaken up. She wouldn't tell

anyone what happened. Dumbledore had asked her, her friends had asked her, and she wouldn't

tell. She would just cry saying that she couldn't tell. It was October.

"Hi Lily," James said as he entered the Head's dorm.

"Hi James," Lily greeted him with a kiss.

"To think, if I had kissed you a year ago, you would have hexed me." James said with a little

laugh.

"Well, asking me out every five minutes, got very annoying. And hexing all of my boyfriends." Lily

pointed out.

"Well, I love you, and I don't want annoying gits around my sweet Lily flower." James said.

"Yeah, well Voldemort got me." Lily said and then her eyes widened.

"What happened with him Lily?" James asked.

"No, you wouldn't understand." Lily said and tried to leave, but James grabbed her arm and pulled

her back to the couch.

"Yes I would. If you don't tell me, I can't understand." James said

"No, I can't tell you. I don't want Aric to get killed." Lily sobbed into him.

"The only way to make sure that he doesn't die is to tell someone what happened." James said as

he stroked her hair.

"No, if I tell someone, he will get killed." Lily sobbed.

"No, he will get protected." James said.

"He made me use my powers. He made me help him kill people, and I wouldn't so, he tortured

me. He made me pratice it. I refused to use it. I tried using it on him, but I couldn't. The Death

Eaters had to restrain me. He almost killed himself, because I told him to. I felt so, powerful. I

made one of the Death Eaters attack him. He got very mad, he cut my back, and my stomache.

They bleed at night, every night. I can't stop them, he put a curse on them, to make them

unfixable. They hide in the day, but come out at night. I barely sleep anymore, having nightmeres

and the bleeding. I just don't know how much longer I can handle it. That day, back at your house,

I wish that it had worked. I wish that I would have died. I wish that I hadn't caused so much pain.

But wishes don't come true." Lily said and sobbed into James.

"No, wishes do come true. I have wished for so long, that you would love me. And we need to get you to the hostpitle wing, now." James said, pulling her up.

"No, I am not going to the hostpitle wing." Lily said and pulled away.

James picked Lily up. She squrrimed, but he still held onto her. He brought her through a door, in

the heads dorm. It said HW. She screamed. Madam Ginger(I made her up...and she is the nurse,

healer, thingy.) came over.

"Madam Ginger, we need you to get Proffesor Dumbledore, and some restraints for Lily. She will

leave if she doesn't have any." James said, trying to hold Lily.

"Okay, Give her here and you go get Professor Dumbledore." Madam Ginger said, and James

gave Lily to her.

"Now go, and then when you get back, tell me what happened." Madam Ginger said, and James

went back to the heads room.

"Miss Evans, calm down." Madam Ginger said after she put the restraints on Lily, and Lily wouldn't

stop screaming.

"No, let me the hell out of here." Lily screamed and Dumbledore and James walked into the

Hostpitle Wing.

"Calm down Lils, we are just trying to help you." James said as he walked over to her.

"Get away for me Potter. I trusted you and all you will do is get him killed by bringing me here." Lily

screamed at him.

"No Lils, I am trying to help you." James said and sat down next to her.

"No you aren't. Now get the hell away from me and stay away from me." Lily shouted.

"You don't mean that Lils, you know you don't." James said, looking hurt.

"I mean it. And don't call me Lils, only my friends can call me that." Lily screamed.

"We are friends Lils. You know that we are. Or, you wouldn't have told me what happened."

James said and grabbed her hand.

"No, I was stupid to have told you. Now I will be here, in this hostpitle wing, until they give up. And

that won't be for a while. Now let go of me and leave me alone." Lily said, trying to take her hand

back.

"Check her back and stomache tonight, they will be bleeding. And they are unhealable. So just give her something to make the pain go away." James said after he let go of Lily's hand.

"Lily, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I already made the mistake of telling James, and I'm not going to make that mistake again." Lily

answered.

"James, what happened to Lily. If you tell me, I can help her." Dumbledore said, and turned to

James.

"I'm sorry Lily, but he can help you..." James told Dumbledore, and Lily just sat there, knowing

there was nothing she could do.

"Thank you James." Dumbledore said, and looked back at Lily.

"I hate you James Potter, and I don't ever want to see again." Lily yelled.

"I know Lily, but it is worth it, if it helps you." James said.

"Leave, and never talk to me again." Lily screamed.

"Okay Lily, I love you." James said and left for the Gryffindor tower.

"Miss Evans, don't be mad at Mister Potter, he just wants to help you." Dumbledore said.

"You can't tell me what to do. And you for one, know that." Lily said to him coldly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked into the common room. He had tears in his eyes. Lily hated him, and for real this

time. Candy, Missy, Remus, and Sirius rushed over to him.

"James, what's wrong?" Missy asked as James sat down.

"She hates me. And I will never be able to see her again." James said, wiping his tears.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"She told me what happened. I brought her to the hostpitle wing. Then whan she wouldn't tell

Dumbledore I did. And now she hates me." James said, and then explained what had happened

to her.

"Ohh my god. James you did the right thing, and when she realises that you did it for her own

good, she will talk to you." Candy reasured him.

"I don't think that she will. Her brothers life is at stake. And until he is safe, she won't ever talk to me." James said.

"Why don't we go get some dinner. That will make you feel better." Sirius said.

"Yeah, let's go." Candy said and they all stood up.

"Ohh, and James, Sirius and I are going out now." Candy told him.

"That's great." James said happily, well as happy as he could.

They made their way down to the great hall. Lily was sitting there. She was looking at her plate.

She just looked at it. They all sat down. Missy next to Lily. And on the other side of Missy sat

Remus. Across from Remus was James, then Sirius, and Candy across from Lily. They all sat

quietly.

"You don't need to feel bad for me. I know he told you, but I don't care. They are taking Aric to a

hide away. They said he would be safe there, but I know that he won't. So, I guess this is my fault.

I am sorry Potter, I should have never told you. Now I am going to go back up to the hostpitle

wing, so the can try somemore drugs, potions, spells, and charms on me. I will see you all

tommorrow, or maybe next week, depending on what the side effects are." Lily said and started to

stand up.

"You are being a bitch. My brother was trying to help you and now you hate him for it. Don't ever

talk to me again you stupid bitch." Missy said and slaped Lily across the face.

"Missy, what in the hell did you do that for?" James asked angry.

"Why in the hell do you think James? I see my brother crying over this stupid bitch. She doesn't

deserve you anyway." Missy said.

"Missy, she saved you life once, and she killed someone for our mother. If anything, I don't

deserve her." James said to his sister.

"No, Missy is right, I'm a bitch. Just like she is, she is protecting her brother, and I am protecting

mine. So that makes me and her the same." Lily said.

"Lily, how in the hell can you say that about Missy?" Remus asked, angrily.

"Remus, she never even forgave you. And you still like her? Well why don't you go snog her and

get it over with. I mean at least I know that James telling was my fault. And it isn't your fault. So

why don't you two go and live a happy life. And Candy, Sirius, I am happy for you two, it is great

that you are together. Now I am sorry James, but please don't ever talk to me again, because it is your fault for telling Dumbledore, and then all of them." Lily said, and left the hall.

"Missy, Candy, we need to tell you both something. Lily already knows part of it. And Padfoot, you are the only one that Lily isn't mad at, so can you go tell her the rest?" Remus said, Sirius shock his head and left.

"Come on, we need to talk somewhere else." James said and they all got up, heading for the room of requirements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius entered the Hostpitle Wing. He looked at the bed where Lily was. She was in restraints, just looking around when she spotted Sirius. He walked over to her.

"Lily, there is something that I need to tell you." Sirius said.

"Okay, it better not be about how I need to forgive James and blah blah blah." Lily said.

"It isn't. Remus asked me to tell you something. You know about Remus's fury little problem, right?" Sirius said.

"Yes, and what do you need to tell me about it?" Lily asked.

"Well, James, Frank, and I are animagi's.You can not tell anyone. James is a Stag, I am a dog, and Frank is a chipmunk." Sirius said in a whisper.

"Okay, how long did it take?" Lily said calmly.

"Three years." He answered.

"Wow, you guys were very quick." Lily said, impressed.

"Yeah, and Remus and James are telling Missy and Candy, right now." Sirius said.

"Why did you come and tell me?" Lily asked.

"Because Remus thinks you hate him and James." Sirius said.

"Sirius, please tell Remus that I don't hate him." Lily said.

"Do you really hate James?" Sirius asked.

"I love him, just he told Dumbledore and all of you. And he knew I didn't want him to. And my

brother is going to die now." Lily said with tears streaming down her face.

"Now I better get going. So see you later." Sirius said, and headed for the door.

"Yeah, see you later. And Sirius, take care of Candy, don't break her heart." Lily said.

"I won't." Sirius said and was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you need to tell us?" Missy asked.

"Well, I am a werewolf, and I was the one who attacked you." Remus said.

"What?" Missy asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry Missy. I am sorry that I hurt you. And I understand if you two don't want to hang out with

me anymore." Remus said.

"I'm soo sorry Remus. I still want to be your girlfriend." Missy said and both their eyes widened.

"My what?" Remus asked.

"Your girlfriend, Remus, I really like you." Missy said.

"I like you too Missy. Will you be my girlfriend?" Remus said, with James and Candy laughing.

"Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." Missy answered and kissed Remus.

"What about you Candy?" Remus asked.

"Well I already figured out you were a werewolf, and that James, Frank, and Sirius were animagi.

So yeah, I am fine, but I am going out with Sirius and you are now going out with Missy, so no, I

will not be your girlfriend." Candy laughed.

Then the four walked up to Gryffindor common room. Remus saw Frank.

"Frank, tell Alice. And then tommorrow is the night." Remus said.

"Okay, I will be up to the dorm in a little while." Frank said and left to find his girlfriend, Alice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am going to kill James bloody Potter." Lily said as she entered the heads dorm a week later.

"Why are you going to kill me?" James asked as he sat up on the couch.

"For this" Lily said, showing him her stomache, which was full of large scracths.

"And what did I do to your stomache?" James asked.

"Well, you told them to check my stomache and back, so when they did they kept trying stuff and

they made everything bigger, and now it hurts more." Lily answered.

"Ohh, I am really sorry Lils. I was truely just trying to help. I never meant to hurt you. And I don't

expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that." James said, and to his surprise, Lily

sat down next to him.

"I know that you are sorry. You only told me that everytime you thought I was sleep and I am sure

you told me that when I was. I love you James, but you need to help me get over this pain in my

stomache." Lily said and James smiled.

"How about you, me, a blanket, and a sunset by the lake." James answered.

"How about we do that after you steal some of Madam Ginger's pain potions, or some other type

of potions." Lily said.

"Fine, I will. But are we back together?" James asked.

"Would I have agreed to go out with you if we weren't?" Lily asked.

"No, I guess you wouldn't have. Lily, I love you. And you and my sister meed to talk to each other.

Because I can't marry someone my sister hates, and I can't have a sister who the love of my life

hates." James said.

"You go get me something to fix my stomache and I will go talk to your sister and go to the lake

with you next week. Okay?" Lily said as they both got up.

"Okay, I will see you in a little while." James said and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked into her friends dorm.

"Lily!" Candy and Alice screamed and hugged her, and she let out a scream from the pain.

"Sorry, it's just my stomache." Lily said and sat down on Candy's bad.

"Sorry," Alice and Candy said at the same time, and Missy looked at them annoyed.

"I need to talk to you, Missy." Lily said and went over to Missy's bed.

"Okay, talk." Missy said.

"I'm really sorry Missy, but my brother is in danger. I was upset that James told Dumbledore, and

then told you guys what happened. And I was mad that I was in the Hostpitle Wing,

under restraints. I already talked to James, and we are going out again. And I really want you to

be one of my BBFL's.(for those of you who don't know what BBFL's means it means Best Friends

For Life.) So, do you forgive me for being a bitch?" Lily said rather fast.

"Only if you forgive me for being a bitch, and not telling you that Remus and I got together, after

he told us about his, fury little problem." Missy said, and the two girls hugged.

"Aww, stop that! You stop! You did it first!" Candy and Alice screamed.

"Twins much?" Lily asked Missy.

"I think so. But I have a way to stop it." Missy said.

"Who do you love?" Missy asked.

"Frank" Alice said as Candy said "Sirius"

"So, do you guys want to go down to dinner?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" "Yes" "Sure" The other three girls said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I really hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Alice & Frank are going to be in

the story now. And Frank is in replacement of Peter, but he is good. Well Please Review.

Byes,

Cc


	2. Frights, Fights, and Flashbacks

Sorry for the late update. And I need more reviews people, or else no new chapter for a month.

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter...You know that, because if I did I would be making this into a

real book...Okay, so don't sue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, Missy, Alice, and Candy all walked towards the Great Hall. James, Remus, Frank, and Sirius

all ran down the last set of stairs to meet them. Sirius grabbed Lily by the waist, picked her up,

and spun her around.

"Sirius, I think you have the wrong girl. And come on, Candy and I don't look alike." Lily said

laughing.

"Your back Lils!" Sirius shouted, and finally put her down and hugged her.

"I hadn't noticed." Lily laughed as Frank came over and gave her a hug and Sirius went over to

Candy. "Hi Frank," Lily said brightly.

"Hi Lils, long time no see, eh?" Frank said and let go of her.

"Yeah it has." Lily said and Frank went over to Alice.

"Lils, it is nice to see you again." Remus said and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, and without both of us in pain." Lily laughed. "Ohh, and congrads. I am happy you and

Missy are finally going out. It's about time." Lily said and laughed.

"Well, it is kind of your fault that we are." Remus said and walked over to Missy, putting his arm

around her waist, and kissing her lightly. Then he mouthed 'Thanks'.

"Love, now do I get a hug?" James asked.

"No," She said and he frowned. She brushed his lips lightly with hers to tease him. "Not a

chance." She said and started running into the Great Hall. Turning around to see them all running

after her, laughing. And she turned back around in time to run right into someone. "Ohh my gosh,

I am so sorry." Lily said to the person, who just happened to be, Malfoy.

"Watch where your going, you stupid mudblood." Malfoy hissed at her, loud enough for most

students to hear, but soft enough that the teachers didn't. "And watch your back, and your brother's too." He said so only she could hear him, got up, and walked to the Slytherin table.

The other seven ran over to her. James quickly helped her up. The last sentence repeating in her

head. She looked terrified.

"Hello, earth to Lily." James said, waving his hand infront of her face.

"Sorry, I umm...don't feel very well. I am going back up to the dorm." Lily said, before see ran out

of the hall.

"I better go check on her." James said, turning around.

"No, I think that we should." Alice said and the three girls headed after her.

"What do you think Malfoy said to her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Frank said.

"But I think we should go find out. And see what the little Death Eaters are up to." Sirius said, and

they headed over to the Slytherin table as well.

"Malfoy, what did you say to Lily?" James demanded.

"You mean the stupid mudblood? I told her to watch where she was going. Why does it matter?

Did the stupid mudblood go crying to you? Because last time I heard she said that she hated

you." Malfoy said.

"Don't ever call her, or anyone else that again." James said and punched him in the jaw.

"I will call those worthless forms of life whatever I want to." Malfoy shot back, and hit James in the

nose.

"Not while we're around." Sirius said, and punched Malfoy in th gut.

"Yes we will." Snape said, and kicked Sirius.

And soon it was Snape, Malfoy, Black(Not Sirius, but his brother.), and Lastrange(I have no idea

what his first name was.) against Sirius, James, Frank, and Remus. None of them were using

their wands, but fighting muggle style. Snape was fighting Sirius, Malfoy was fighting James,

Black was fighting Frank, and Lastrange was fighting Remus. Dumbledore walked over to the

group of fighting teens and stood over them.

"Boys, get off of one another and go up to my office." Dumbledore said calmly, and they all

stopped. "Actually, go up to the Hostpitle Wing. I will be there in a moment, and don't kill one

another on they way up." He said and the eight walked up to the Hostpitle Wing, muttering to

themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Candy, and Missy ran after Lily to the heads dorm. They knew the password and they went

right in. Lily wasn't in the heads common room, so they checked her room, where she was on her

bed sobbing so hard that she was shaking. They all ran over to her. Alice hugged her and Lily cried into her shoulder. Missy ran into Jame's room and took some of his chocolate frogs and

Candy went back into the common room, where she was about to leave. But saw Missy and

stopped her before she was in Lily's room.

"I am going to go find Dumbledore, and ask him for something okay?" Candy lied.

"Yeah, just come back soon, Lily really needs us." Missy said and ran into Lily's room as Candy

ran out of the heads dorm.

"Lils, I brought some chocolate for you." Missy said brightly and Lily looked up at her.

Lily's face was red, and had tears running down her cheeks. She was shaking, and looked scared.

She tried to smile, but it was a small smile. Missy unwrapeed one chocolate frog and handed it to

Lily. She put it in her mouth, where it hopped around before she swallowed it. She stopped

sobbing and shaking after a while. Alice and Missy sat on her bed with her.

"What did Malfoy do?" Missy asked softly.

"He told me to watch my back, and my brothers. What if Voldemort found him? What if Voldemort

kills him? I already lost my parents, I can't lose him too. Or my sister, oh my god, what if

Voldemort goes after my sister, and this is all a trick?" Lily said, and started to cry again.

"Or, what if Malfoy was just trying to scare you? What if we all live our happily ever after?" Alice

said, and hugged Lily.

"But what if..." Lily started but Missy shoved a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"There are so many what ifs. So stop thinking of them." Missy said with a small smile.

"Where is Candy? Please tell me she didn't get herself in trouble." Lily said after she ate her

chocolate frog.

"I don't know, she went to see Dumbledore. She wanted to ask him something." Missy answered.

"Okay, so pretty much she made up a lie so she could go hex Malfoy?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alice laughed.

"Well, we will know soon enough." Missy sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy ran down the hall, and ran into a group of eight boys. Literally ran into them. She knocked

over someone. (Guess who...not Malfoy, not Sirius) She knocked Remus right over.

"I thought we alread said that we were not going to date Candy. Remember, you and Sirius, Missy

and me." Remus said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sorry honey, I forgot. But you are just so hot." Candy said, going along with the little joke.

"Well sweets, you better get off of me before Sirius forks my eyes out." Remus said and they both

started laughing.

"Yeah, probably should." Candy said and got off of Remus, and then he got up.

"Come on, let's not let this little blood trator stop us." Lastrange snapped.

"That reminds me why I came this way." Candy said and walked over to Malfoy, took out her

wand, and hexed him.

"Candy" Sirius said and grabbed her. "What are you doing?" He asked as the Slytherins all drew

there wands, as did the Gryffindors.

"What I should have done years ago, when I first meet Malfoy." Candy said, raging mad at what

Malfoy had said. And how she knew, that was because she heard him, her hearing was like a

dog's. Malfoy was bubbling with boils. Candy smiled at her work. She squirmed out of Sirius's grip

and held her wand to Malfoy's throat. "You are a bastard you know that?" She started. "Sirius don't

touch me or I will hex you." She warned knowing he would try. "So Malfoy, if you ever do anything

like that again, or call anyone that again. I swear to Merlin that I will hex you until you get it through

your thick skulls. And that goes for all of you. And tell your friends. Now Malfoy, I hope you like

being the dug beatle you are." Candy said and muttered a spell, turning Malfoy into a beatle for a

moment and then turned him back. "Do we have an understanding?" Candy asked.

"Miss Dodge, would you please stop undo the hex on Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said from behind

the group.

"Yes sir," Candy answered, still smiling.

"Thank you Miss Dodge. Now, will all of you follow me to the Hostpitle Wing, please." Dumbledore

said and they all followed him. The Slytherins sending death glares to Candy, and she sending

them right back.

They made their way to the Hostpitle Wing, where the eight boys got fixed up. Dumbledore left for

a moment, to go find Filch, so he could see who could use nine students for detention. A second

after he left Madam Ginger went into her office. Candy walked over to the Slytherins.

"Do we have an understanding?" Candy asked.

"Not on your worthless life, you slutty blood trator." Malfoy responded and slapped her across the

face.

"Touch me again" She started but was cut off.

"If you want me to, I will." Malfoy said, in a sick voice.

"Yeah, like I would want your filthy hands on me, you sick bastard." She said and he slapped her

again.

"Malfoy!" Someone yelled from the door. Not Dumbledore, not Madam Ginger, not Mr. Filch, but

Hagrid. "Don't touch her again or Dumbledore will hear about it, now Candy come here." Hagrid

said and made the Gryffindors realized what Malfoy had done. And Sirius tried to get up to punch

Malfoy, but James and Franks held him back. Candy walked over to Hagrid and gave him a hug.

Candy was very close to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid." Candy said brightly.

"'ello Candy. What 're you doin' here?" Hagrid asked.

"I got into just a little trouble. But, it was for good reason." Candy reasured.

"I'm starting to wonder if you 'ave more detentions than those four." Hagrid said with a laugh.

"I'm not that bad, well yes I am, but I just don't get caught as much as them." Candy said and

smiled.

"Hagrid, what brings you up here?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in.

"Just came to talk to you about some'in important." Hagrid answered.

"I am going to kill Malfoy." Sirius said to James.

"Can I help?" James asked.

"The more the bloodier." Sirius said back, with an evil smirk.

"Well boys, all eight of you are recieving a week of detention. And Miss Dodge, you will serve two

detentions. Mr. Potter, Miss Dodge, Mr. Malfoy, and both Mr. Blacks will be cleaning the potions

room. And Mr. Lupin, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Snape, and Mr. LaStrange will be cleaning the charms

room." Dumbledore said. "Now you may leave and your detentions will start tommorrow at eight."

He said and the nine teens left.

"Candy what were you thinking. Those wannabe Death Eaters could have hurt you. You should

have stayed with Lily in the dorm." Sirius said as they walked towards the Heads Dorm.

"I was thinking, that Malfoy made my best friend cry. And so what if they hurt me, I wouldn't care.

And I was not going to sit around and wait for it to happen again." Candy shouted at him as they

entered the dorm.

"Well, next time I want you to stay here and let us handle it." Sirius shouted back.

"I will do whatever I want, I am not going to follow your orders." Candy snapped back and ran up

to Lily's room. "Hi Lils, how are you feeling honey?" She said kindly.

"Better, now that I have eaten about ten chocolate frog. One of which was forced down my

throat." Lily asnwered.

"You wouldn't shut up." Missy defended.

"Will you two shut up?" Alice and Candy yelled at the same time.

"No," Missy and Lily shouted back.

"Yes," Alice and Candy shouted.

"No," Missy and Candy shouted.

"Will you four shut up?" The four boys shouted.

"Never," The four girls shouted.

And there was a loud boom in the common room. The four girls ran down the stairs wands at the

ready and got hit with pillows.

"Ohh, your gonna get it now." Alice shouted.

"But we're the ones with pillows." Sirius said and hit Missy with his pillow.

"Yeah, but we're the ones with wands." Missy said.

"Ohh no, duck." Frank screamed.

Candy walked out of the portrait hole scilently. She was still mad at Sirius and she was going to

wait for him to say sorry, before she talked to him again. She walked to the Gryffindor Common

Room and into the seventh years girls dorm. She sat down on her bed and remembered how

Sirius and herself became a couple.

Flashback

_"Candy, Candy, wait up." Sirius called after Candy as he walked down._

_"Oh, hi Sirius, what's up." She asked._

_"We have Quidditch pratice, it started fifteen minutes ago. And James is getting pissed that you_

_are missing it." He explained._

_"Okay, let's go." She said and they ran down to the Quidditch feild._

_"James I am so sorry. I totally forgot." Candy said as she ran into the girls changing room._

_"Grab your broom and get up here." James yelled to Candy as she came out._

_"I am so so sorry James." Candy said as she flew up._

_"This is the third time you have forgoten. Just don't do it again please." James said and set the_

_bludgers out of the box._

_"Ok James. Let's play." Candy said and swong her bat at the bludger._

_They praticed until it started raining. The team went down to the changing rooms, and since_

_Candy was the only girl, she had no one to wait for her. She changed and walked out._

_"Girls take so long to get ready." Sirius said, soaking wet from the rain._

_"Who are you waiting for?" Candy asked._

_"You," He answered._

_"Well, I'm not going up to the castle yet." She said and looked up at the rain. _

_"Who said we had to go up to the castle? Can't I just hang out with my friend?" He asked._

_"No one I guess." She said shyly._

_"Would you like to dance Miss Dodge?" He asked her softly, offering his hand._

_"I would love to Mr. Black." She said and took it._

_She laid her head on his chest and it looked like some sort of hug dancing. Then he picked her up _

_and spun her around. She laughed at this. Then when he put her down, he leaned in to her. As _

_she took a step forward, she slipped, causing them both to fall into a mud puddle. She was on top _

_of him and leaned down. Their lips meet. They could both feel the sparks between them. It was _

_shocking, neither had felt like this before. They slowly broke apart. Now covered in mud, and _

_soaking wet, they stood up._

_"Candy, would you be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked._

_"I would love to." Candy answered._

_"Good, because if you had said no, then I wouldn't have been able to do this." He said and kissed _

_her again._

_End of flashback._

Candy waited for Lily, Missy, and Alice to notice she was gone. Soon enough the three girls burst

through the doors.

"Why didn't you stay for the pillow fight?" Missy asked.

"I am not talking to Sirius until he aplogizes." Candy answered.

"What did that boy do?" Alice asked.

"I swear to god if he hurt you, I will kill him." Lily said.

"Okay when I left the heads dorm..." Candy told what had happened.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Alice said.

"But, I can protect myself." Candy argued.

"He knows that, he just wants to make sure you are safe." Missy said.

"I still want him to aplogize. I am going to bed." Candy said.

"Yeah, do you guys mind if I stay here tonight? I am way too tired to go back." Lily said.

"Of course Lils. We have missed you staying in here." Missy said.

"Yeah, it is hard to wake Candy up. She bit me two weeks ago. And hexed me, cussed, kicked,

threw a shoe at me, and the list goes on." Alice said.

"I will teach you tommorrow." Lily said.

And soon they were all in their beds, and asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasn't much, but it was something. Hope you liked. Next chapter will start talking about the picture from the attic. Please R&R!

Byes,

Cc


	3. Finding Out

SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRY For not updating for such a long time. Truely I am. But here it is.

P.S. Mention of rape. Nothing graphic. Don't worry.

--

"Candy wake up. I have a cookie." Lily said the next morning.

"COOKIE!!" Candy yelled and shot up from her bed.

"Here you go." Lily said, handing her a choclate chip cookie. "That is how you wake up Candy." She said and the other two girls looked impressed.

"That is all we have to do is get a chocolate chip cookie and give it to her? Easy, thanks Lils." Alice said and they all got ready.

"We should be getting to breakfast." Missy said, and they all agreed.

"Today is Friday right?" Candy asked.

"That was yesterday. Don't you remember, we are going to get Halloween dresses today?" Lily said.

"Oh yeah. And next week is going to be a four day week, 'cause we get Halloween day off to get ready!" Candy said and started skipping around the common room, until Sirius grabbed her.

"Calm down babe." Sirius said and tried to kiss her but she ducked.

"Hmph," Candy said, whipping her hair in his face and walking over to the three other girls.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked Remus.

"It might have to do with the fact of you trying to order her to stay out of trouble last night. You know that she hates being told what to do since her parents died. I wonder what happened when her parents died." Remus said as Frank and James walked over to them.

"My mom and dad said that she wouldn't speak a word about it. She wouldn't even tell them who did it." James said.

"Yeah, but it is easy to tell when she is thinking about it. Her face is sheer terrior and sadness." Frank said and they walked over to the girls.

"So, you guys ready to go to breakfast?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered.

"Umm, I need to go see Hagrid first. I have a few things to ask him, but then I will meet you guys before we meet for Hogsmede." Candy said and left the groop.

Candy walked down the hall way and spotted Hagrid. He was headed towards her, so that was a good thing.

"Hagrid" Candy said, running up to him.

"'Ello Candy," He said.

"I need to ask you a question, about a picture I found in the Potter's attic." She said and they sat down on a bench.

"What picture?" He asked, and she pulled the picture of her, her parents, and another baby.

"This one." She said and handed it to him.

"Ohh, I guess that it wasn't goin' to be a secret forever." He sighed.

"Who is the other baby?" She asked.

"That would be your twin brother, Micheal. He goes to Starlight School of Witchcraft and Wizarding in Salem. Your parents sent him there to live with your aunt and uncle. It was to keep you two safe. He already knows about you, what you look like, and act like. I have been sending him letters ever since he found out when your parents died. He knew your parents. I know it was wrong to not tell you, but it was something they wanted me to keep from you." He explained, and she looked hurt, but wasn't crying.

"Thanks Hagrid. One more question. Can I send him a letter?" She said.

"Yeah, go ahead. I have to get going though. And you better get to breakfast." He said and left her to go to breakfast, which she did.

Candy took her spot across from Sirius and inbetween Missy and Lily. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She started writing. She didn't notice Sirius talking to her. Not until Lily waved a hand infront of her face.

"Yeah?" Candy asked.

"I have been talking to you for ten minutes. And you just sit there and ignore me?" Sirius asked, not very happy.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I am doing something very important. I am writing a letter, and it is very hard to write this letter, because the person I am writing to, doesn't know, that I know, who they are. So, sorry if I wasn't listening to you, all mighty god. But for one I am mad at you, and for two, I am trying to write this letter, and three, I am trying to write a letter, at the same time I am trying to think of what kind of dresses will look good on Lily, Alice, Missy and I.

"No red, pink, or orange for Lily because it will clash with her hair. No green, pink, yellow, or brown for Missy because green is better for Lily's eyes, no pink because she hates pink, no yellow because she has bad luck in yellow, and no brown because she has hazel eyes and black hair, and brown should not be worn with hazel and black on halloween. Alice though can wear just about any color except red. Because she is better in a light color like yellow. And no pink because she thinks that pink brings out her cheeks when she blushes, and that makes her blush more. And then I have to worry about my dress. No gold, because that would make me look like a trophy, no green, because it is Lily's color, no silver because I will look like I belong in a show for the song silver and gold. No white, because I can't ever wear white with out staining it with either food, or blood. And no yellow, orange or purple because I will look like a banana in yellow, orange and my hair is just a bad idea. And no purple because I will never ever wear purple again." Candy said, trying not to cry at the mention of her not wearing purple.

"Well Candy, just because you have some weird protest going on about you wearing purple doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to me. And truly, I think you would look great in purple." Sirius said and James elbowed him in the gut because of the mention of her wearing purple.

"It isn't a protest you git. UGH! You are such a...UGH!" Candy said and stormed out of the great hall.

"We better go make sure she is okay." Lily said, put James shock his head.

"I am going to go check on her. She is like my little sister and this is something that I should deal with. You guys don't know as much as I do." James said, hit Sirius in the head, and left the hall after Candy.

He caught up to her in a matter of minutes. His legs were a lot longer than hers, so that made him faster. He dragged her into the heads common room. He sat down on the couch with her.

"Tell me what happened that night." James demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing hapened. Nothing I want to remember. Nothing I will ever tell you." Candy screamed.

"Candy, I need to know. I need to help you. You are driving yourself crazy not talking about it to anyone." He said, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"James, you don't understand. None of you will ever understand me. You will never know what kind of torture it was." She screamed.

"What about Lily? She had to watch her parents and my parents die. She had to tell. And it was hard for her, but she did. You need to realize that it isn't only you who suffers through this type of stuff Candy. I am your big brother and I am trying to help you. You need to tell someone. Whether it is Missy, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Frank, me, or even a fucking stranger, you need to tell someone. And if you don't I will find a way to make Lily make you." He shouted.

"Shut up James. You didn't have to see your parents killed. And Lily would never make me tell. She actually cares because she knows that there must be a reason for me not telling. So leave me alone." She said and ran out of the heads dorm.

James quickly caught her arm and pulled her back.

"You can tell me Candy. I am only trying to help. I know it will be hard. But it will be easier once you are done."

"I remember..."

_Flashback..._

_Candy walked down stairs, ready to get herself some desert. Her mother and father were talking in hushed tones. They had been acting odd for the past month. They wanted to spend every minute with her. She walked over to the table and saw a letter with her name on it. She picked it up._

_"Don't open that Candy." Her mother yelled at her._

_"Okay," Candy said and grabbed a brownie for the plate on the table._

_As Candy took a bite, there was about 7 different 'pops'._

_"Stufy!" She heard twice, and both of her parents fell to the floor. Candy grabbed her wand and held it up._

_Candy was only thirteen at the time. She was going to be a fourth year when she went back to Hogwarts a month later._

_"Put your wand down you foolish girl." One man said, but Candy didn't listen._

_"Let them go!" Candy screamed._

_Another man muttered a spell and Candy was tied to a chair. Her wand fell on the ground. The man who had told her to put down her wand pulled her father up and set him against the wall. Then another undid the curse on her mother and shot a curse that started to strangle her. Then, as she was about to faint he took it off. He moved next to her and started to take off her clothes. Then the man raped her. Her mother had screamed many times. Then he dressed her again._

_"Candy, both your father and I love you. Just make sure you get out of this alive sweetie." Her mother said, and the killing curse was shot her._

_"Nooooooooo!" Candy yelled, sobbing as her mother fell to the ground._

_"Stop crying you foolish girl." One man said, and put her under the imperious curse, so she stopped._

_They undid the curse on her father and put the tourturing curse on him. He was screaming._

_"Kill him." One man said and gave her, her wand._

_Candy tried to fight it, but she couldn't. She killed her father. He feel to the ground. Candy was let free, and had her wand. But soon enough it flew out of her hand, and into a death eater's. He tourtured her with the curses over and over again. The others disappeared, thinking he could handle it. Then Candy got very scared as he pointed his wand at her. Suddenly he flew backwards and hit a wall. Then, he was being chocked. He disappeared with a pop. Then Candy fainted._

_End of Flashback..._

Candy was sobbing. James held her. After a while she fell asleep.

James took out a piece of parchment.

"Missy, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, & Lily,

Me and Candy will meet you in Hogesmede in an hour. Don't start shopping without us. We will be at Hogs Head. See you soon.

James"

He flicked his wand and it went to his friends. He let candy sleep for a half an hour and then they went to meet their friends.

--

A/N: I'm not telling you what their dresses and robes look like until the next chapter...which is the ball...5 more chapters...I think...then maybe a third...but I'm not sure...


End file.
